goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gina misbehaves at Burger King
Characters Gina-Shy Girl, Callie Gina's mom-Kate Clerk-Wiseguy Customer-Steven Hino-Steven Hino's dad (Mike)-Diesel Hino's mom (Debbie)-Susan Dick-Paul Gina's dad-Brian, Scary Voice Custard-Jennifer Doctor-Professor/Conrad Plot Gina doesn't get what she wants so she gets beaten up by Custard. Transcript Gina: Hey Mom? Gina's mom: What is it Gina? Gina: Can we go to Burger King? Gina's mom: (in Dr. Robotnik's sound effect) NO! Gina: But, Mom... Gina's mom: I said no because we're having Pasta with meat sauce! Gina's dad: (off-screen) Kate, I think I burnt the pasta. Gina's mom: If that's the case, that means we can go to Burger King. (at Burger King) Clerk: What can I get you? Gina's mom: This is only for Gina. Gina: I would like 20 chicken nuggets, medium fries, a Coke and an Oreo Shake. Clerk: Sorry Gina but we don't have any Oreo Shakes left. Gina: Very funny! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a soft serve cone instead? Gina: (Princess' voice) WHAT?! THERE'S NO HELL ON EARTH THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP)ING OREO SHAKES! Gina's mom: Gina, watch your language and stop being a brat! You can either have a soft serve cone the guy is offering you sincerely or else you will have nothing! Hey, where are you going? Hino: (noticing that Gina is causing trouble) Mom, what is she doing? Hino's mom (Debbie): I don't know. (a gun she stole from a customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! (Censored among gunshots) Customer: (Big Fat Liar sound clip) OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Hino: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Dick: Mom and Dad! Help me! Gina's mom: Oh my God! Gina, I can't believe you shot at a McDonald's customer plus Hino and Dick Lambert! That's it! We're going home! (Gina and her mom go home) Hino's dad (Mike): 911! Doctor: What is it? Hino's dad (Mike): This is Mike Lambert. My wife Debbie and I are worried that a massacre just took place in Burger King. Hino's mom (Debbie): Our sons are in a panic attack. Can you come here to take them to the hospital? The address is 10612 Worcesteshire Way. Okay. Goodbye. (at home) Gina's dad: What's the problem? I see that Gina is crying. Don't tell me she caused trouble. Gina's mom: Well Brian, you will be mad when I say this! She shot at three people at Burger King all because I couldn't get her what she wanted! Now we're banned from coming to Burger King forever! Gina's dad: (Scary Voice) OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! GINA, HOW DARE YOU USE A FIREARM TO SHOOT AT THREE PEOPLE AT BURGER KING! YOU KNOW THAT KIND OF STUFF IS AGAINST THE LAW AND CAN GET YOU ARRESTED! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR THREE YEARS! (normal voice) First punishment, you will lose the chance to see My Little Pony The Movie! Gina: No no no no no no no no no no no no! I want to see My Little Pony! Gina's dad: Too bad! Second punishment, you will get a voice surgery! Gina: (speaking in Callie's voice) Oh no! My voice is now Callie! Change it back to Shy Girl! Gina's dad: Too bad! That's what you get for misbehaving at Burger King! Third and final punshment, someone will beat you up! Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is the pilot of the Zoomer and takes the Save-Ums on the adventures. Gina: (Callie's voice) I don't want to be beaten up by Custard. Gina's dad: Too bad! Custard, come here! Custard: What is it? Gina's dad: Can you teach my daughter a lesson? Custard: Okay! Gina, time for your beating! (The TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign) Epilogue (at hospital) Hino's dad (Mike): Is our sons going to be okay? Hino's mom (Debbie): I agree with my husband. Will they be all right? Doctor: Mr. and Mrs. Lambert, your sons will be all right. Would you like to see them? Hino's dad (Mike): Yes because we're a bit nervous because of that massacre, which was caused by Gina. Hino's mom (Debbie): She wanted an Oreo Shake but the clerk said there were no more Oreo Shakes left so he tried to offer her a soft serve cone instead but no. Anyways, what floor is our sons on? Doctor: Floor 10. Room 1012. (later in Room 1012) Hino: Mom and Dad, I'm glad you're here. Dick: What happened? Hino's dad (Mike): A massacre just took place at Burger King. Gina wanted to have an Oreo Shake but the clerk said the Oreo Shakes were all sold out. Hino's mom (Debbie): If Gina had accepted the soft serve cone, none of this would have happened. Hino: I know Mom but how long will we have to stay here? Hino's mom (Debbie): The doctor said you can go home tomorrow. Dick: Thanks Mom and Dad. Category:Grounded Stuff